


July 14, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos smiled while they shared a chocolate cake slice by a Metropolis restaurant.





	July 14, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl and Amos smiled while they shared a chocolate cake slice by a Metropolis restaurant before Silver Banshee robbed a jewelry shop a few blocks from them.

THE END


End file.
